


Reach For The Stars

by TheRealXero942



Category: Dragon Ball, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, None To Add, OOC Goku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealXero942/pseuds/TheRealXero942
Summary: Five years after the battle with Frieza and the death of his wife Chi-Chi, Goku has been summoned to combat another threat that has been going down Earth for over a year. Meanwhile...two sisters have been having dreams about a man in Orange and Godly Power...What could this mean? Ryuko x Goku x Satsuki. Goku x Harem.
Relationships: Eventual Harem - Relationship, Ryuko/Son Goku/Satsuki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Kill la Kill they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1**

_On Lord Beerus's Planet… (5 years later)_

The sounds of fighting could be heard as the ground bent and buckled beneath their power. The shifting of wind could be felt as these beings of ultimate strength began to release their energy as it increased in multitude. Slowly auras of blue and purple respectively began to appear around two familiar shapes as they floated in the air, staring at each other calmly. The first person was tall in stature and had black spiky hair that flowed in different directions. He had on an Orange Karate Gi with matching pants and a blue sash tied around his waist, with matching wrist guards and blue & black boots to go with it. There was also a brown furry appendage that was swishing back and forth lightly along the breeze. The last thing the individual had on his person was a symbol shaped in a swirl etched on his gi that meant _"Student of Whis"._ This person was Son Goku, hero of Planet Earth and Super Saiyan God.

The second individual was the same size as Goku. He has the appearance of an Egyptian Cat with purple skin and pointy ears, along with a tail. He had on blue armor pieces and matching pants as well with shoes on his feet. This individual was Lord Beerus, The Seventh God of Destruction in this universe.

Currently Goku and Beerus were in a sparring match right now. Five years had passed since Frieza was resurrected and came back to Earth with a legion of followers to get his revenge on Goku and friends, but alas thanks to the efforts of Goku and Vegeta, Frieza was once again sent back to the bowels of hell once again where he belongs.

Goku and Beerus stared at each other until the God of Destruction replied, "Are you ready Goku?" The Saiyan grinned and replied "Whenever you are Lord Beerus!" with that proclamation, both Goku and Beerus charged at each other as they began their sparring match. Goku reached the God of Destruction first and threw his fist forward and punched Beerus in the face, causing him to go flying back several feet. Goku rushed forward again and launched his leg forward to kick Beerus in the head, but the God phased out and reappeared behind him, then elbowed him in the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground, causing it to shake. Goku got back up and saw Beerus racing down toward him with his fist cocked back ready to strike.

He quickly used Instant Transmission to get out of the way as Beerus crashed down where he was causing a 10-foot crater to be formed where he just landed. Goku phased back into existence and chuckled, "man that was close, if I moved a second to soon that would have been me in that crater." He got into a stance and moved his hands to his side while cupping them as he chanted, "Kaaaaammmeeeeee Haaaaaameeeeee HA!" the blue beam of energy rushed toward Beerus who was on the ground looking for the Saiyan. Beerus looked up and saw the humongous energy wave coming to him and grinned.

The Kamehameha Wave came closer and closer to the God of Destruction who lifted one hand and caught it as the ground beneath his feet cracked in a 10-foot diameter. _"hmm….he certainly has gotten tremendously stronger over the past five years….he is not taking this spar seriously and is barely using a fraction of his power."_ He grins. _"Then again neither am I."_ with a hearty yell, Beerus tossed the energy beam aside and watched as it slowly dissipated into nothingness, and quickly turned around blocking a ki-powered punch from Goku's fist with his elbow.

" _When did he get behind me so fast..?...i see….the Kamehameha wave must have served as a distraction so that he could focus my senses elsewhere..."_ "I must say Goku….that distraction worked well there for a minute, but come…we both know you are not even using a fraction of your true power, so let us finish this small warm up and begin the real spar." Goku chuckled and replied, "Alright I hope not to disappoint." They both disappeared and reappeared in a large expanse of land not too far away from the temple. Both of them got into a fighting stance waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally after several seconds Goku and Beerus charged at each other with high speeds and began punching and kicking each other with strength and ferocity.

_Inside the Temple…. (Whis's Chambers)_

Deep in the temple, inside his chambers Whis was watching the sparring match between Goku and Beerus through his staff. " _Hmm….it seems that Lord Beerus was correct…Goku has indeed gotten stronger over the past five years,"_ he thought to himself as he watched Beerus fire a few full-powered energy waves at the Saiyan, only for him to deflect them aside with ease and disappear, then reappear and do a spin kick that sent Beerus smashing through several trees.

Whis went back to his thoughts again; _"As soon as they are done sparring though, we have to talk about that….."Other problem" that has been causing a disruption over the last year or so…."_ The God looked at his staff for a moment before it glowed brightly for several seconds, then it died down before showing an image. The image on the ball showed two girls; one in a black and red outfit with a red blade that had a circular hilt and a girl in white and blue outfit with a katana. The two girls seemed to be in a battle that was causing a massive amount of destruction to the city around them. _"I have been keeping track of these "strands" since they arrived on Earth 17 years ago…"_ Whis sighed and tapped his staff on the floor twice and the image shut off before he went back to he went back to his meditation.

_A few hours later…_

Goku and Beerus landed on the ground lightly with scratches and bruises covering their forms as sweat was dripping from them profusely. They began their trek towards the entrance of the temple. "Heh, thanks for the spar Lord Beerus, I really needed it" Goku said with a light chuckle while walking up the steps. "It was no problem Goku that was a very intense bout we had, and besides your power has increased dramatically over the past five years", Beerus replied walking beside him.

"Yeah, ever since the battle with Frieza five years ago, I've been training a lot harder so that I can increase my power output and gauge my energy control but also, so I can keep my mind focused and not think about….her." Goku replied with a solemn look on his face _._

_Several months after Goku's fight with Frieza, Chi-Chi had contracted an unknown virus that caused her to become severely ill. The doctors had told her that there was little that they could do for her and that she had five days left. Chi-Chi told her Doctor that it was fine and she just wanted to spend the rest of her time with her family. After that, Gohan called the Z-Fighters and told them the news and they came to the hospital as quickly as possible. As soon as-_

"Are you alright Goku?"

Goku shook his head from his thoughts and looked at his fellow God. "Yeah I just need a quick shower and a senzu bean". Goku quickly went to his spare bedroom and went in to the bathroom. After he showered and got dressed, Goku took a Senzu Bean from a pouch and ate it. The scratches and bruises went away without a hitch. "Ah! Good as new!" after that, he went down the long circular stairs and into the kitchen area and saw Whis talking about something with Beerus.

Whis and Beerus saw Goku approaching them and turned towards him.

"Goku…we must talk."

(End Chapter)

A/N: This basically takes place after everything except DBS: Broly. Just decided to use Frieza's revival as a starting point. The Goku Black and Tournament of Power arcs already happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Goku we need to talk."

Goku stopped right in front of the two God's with a solemn expression on his face. "Is everything alright? What seems to be the problem?"

Whis gestured for him to follow them as they proceeded up the stairs to his chambers. "Follow me, we will discuss this in my chambers." Goku followed Whis and Beerus up the long flight of stairs, until they stopped right in front of the door. Opening it, Whis stepped inside with Goku and Beerus following behind him.

As soon as they were inside the room, Whis shut the door and walked toward the middle of his chambers. "The reason I called you up here Goku is that, there is another threat that has been lurking around Earth for quite some time now."

Goku turned and looked at Whis with a confused expression on his face. "Threat? "What do you mean by that? I haven't sensed anything going on down on Earth recently." Whis picked up his staff and started to explain, "17 years ago there was an alien species that came to Earth in an unidentified shape and this woman here..." Whis tapped the ground twice, and an image of a woman appeared.

The image showed a tall, beautiful, woman with white hair that had a bowl cut appearance in the front, and had hair in the back that spread out like the wings of a bird and had a rainbow-like glow on the inside of it. The next noticeable thing about the woman was her ample face that had an alluring, but dark smile with pink lips, and hooded red eyes. The last noticeable thing about the woman was her revealing outfit, which was a two-strapped dress on the upper part of her body that showed her large, ample breasts and her slim, curved, body. The upper part also had furry frills where her arms were at and covering the rest of her body.

"This woman here..." Whis said startling Goku out of musings, "is named Ragyo Kiryuin." "She is the one who found this sentient substance, and began conducting experiments on it."

"Experiments?" Goku asked with a quizzical look on his face. "What could she possibly want with a substance that she knew nothing about?" Whis looked at the Saiyan with a solemn look on his face. "Well Goku….what I am about to show you next is kind of…..well….a little unsettling, not the worst thing we've seen, but still unsettling."

Whis tapped the floor twice again and this time another image popped up.

This time it showed an underground laboratory. Inside the laboratory it showed a young nude, girl strapped to a table and had a look of fear on her face. The young girl had black hair with a red streak on the left side of her head. Said young girl has tears falling down her face, pleading and struggling as Ragyo came closer to her with a vial that had a red symbiotic like fluid that was twitching and jumping about as if itwas alive.

As soon as Ragyo was next to the table, she opened the vial and stepped back as the alien substance spilled out onto the edge of the table and moved closer to the girl. The little girl started to scream as the substance was crawling its way up her body, seeping its way into her flesh as it got closer and closer to her head. As soon as it made its way up her throat, the substance went inside her mouth and caused her to choke and gag, with foam coming out the sides of her mouth as it continued fusing with her body, veins, and blood tissue. Basically her entire core in general.

After enduring the process for several minutes, the little girl passed out from painand exhaustion as the substance finished going inside her body. Soon thegirl'sbody started trembling, and red strands shot out of her body, convulsing in the air for several seconds before wrapping around her body like a blanket before going still. Ragyo walked back up to the table with her dark, beautiful smile and touching the red silk like substance and replied "now my beautiful young daughter…..you are just like your older sister and I….you now have the power of….she grins….you now have the power of the Life Fibers inside you….my beautiful, beautiful….Ryuko"….

Whis tapped his staff on the floor twice and the image went away. "That was just many of the experiments that Ragyo did with the substance that became known as the Life Fibers…she discovered that the life fibers can be fused with the materials of clothing to gain extra power and transform them into battle uniforms."

Goku had a calm, but dangerous look, to his face as he took in everything Whis was telling him about Ragyo and the Life Fibers. He clenched his fist in rage as he thought about how terrified the young girl looked as she endured the pain and suffering at the hands of her mother, all the while being a test subject in her mother's sick twisted game….Ryuko….why did his heart skip a beat and clench with longing at the thought of just her name? "Wait….did Whis say she had a sister as well? Are they even alive as a matter of fact..?" 

Goku looked up at Whis calmly as the ground started to shake under his feet, and a silver white aura slowly appeared around him. The temple started shaking and trembling under his own power….

"Are the sister's alive?"

"Goku! Relax every-

"I SAID ARE THE SISTERS ALIVE!" Goku snarled at Whis, as his eyes glowed a bright green.

Whis tapped the floor twice with has staff quickly showing two images. "That's what I was trying to tell you Goku, the sisters are alive and well."

The first image showed a 17-year old teenage girl with longer black hair and a red streak of hair on the left side of her hair. She had blue eyes that were stern, but kind that matched her beautiful face. The girl had on a black and red top, long-sleeved, shirt that opened up to her collar bone, with a red tie that split into two ends. On the left side of her shirt there was a black circle with an X in the middle, and on the right, there was a red and yellow pattern that looked like a triangle. The shirt had two straps in the front and one in the back, and ended at her midriff showing her flat but toned stomach.

Next she had on a dress that ended right at her thighs showing her slim beautiful legs. The last thing she had on were a pair of red gloves on her hands, and white sneakers on her feet.

That was an image of older Ryuko Matoi sitting at the breakfast table with a bored look on her face as her friend Mako was talking to her animatedly about something as she was waving her arms around her in a crazed manner.

The second image showed an 18-year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes with a dark frown on her face. The girl had a slim but muscular and curved body, with a pair of firm B-sized breasts that you know were there. Especially with the outfit she had on. The outfit she had was a white long-sleeved dress that clung to her body, and had gold shoulder pads with little tassels on the side. On the front she had a blue scarf that went down the middle and split into two ends. On the front of her dress where her breasts were she had two patterns of red and blue. In the middle she had a pair of gold patterns that went to the middle of her dress.

The next thing she had on were long white zipped up high-heeled shoes that had a blue pattern that went around the top part and down the heels in a straight line. The last item she had was a silver katana with a white hilt and sheath that had strings wrapped around it and a square guard.

That image showed Satsuki Kiryuin inside a room, sitting down in a chair with a cup of tea in her hands as she looked at several screens while holding a conversation with her butler.

All in all….Goku could say he was enamored by their beauty, as he calmed down instantly the second they showed up on Whis's crystal ball. His heart started to beat a little faster as he took in more and more of their appearance, as he saw them going about their daily activities.

"Good…..at least they are safe and sound…" Goku thought to himself as he didn't realize that he was panting softly while his tail was swishing lightly. He shook his head as he got confused. "Why am I acting so impulsive and….possessive? I barely even know these girls…and yet….I feel like I'm attached to them in ways I cannot even begin to fathom." 

Goku got his thoughts together as he looked at Whis and Beerus with an apologetic look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Lord Beerus…I apologize for almost bringing down your temple over our heads, and I apologize for losing my temper at you Master Whis, I don't know what came over me" Goku said as he bowed down to his fellow Gods.

"Ah it is of no concern my friend, you were just thinking of the well-being of the girls….and as for the other thing…well you will find out sooner or later." Whis said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Goku had a dumb look on his face as he sweat dropped. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

The Saiyan shook his as he looked at his fellow gods. "Alright now that I know everything about what's going on, what is the next course of action to take?"

This time it was Lord Beerus who stepped up to take over the second part of the conversation.

"Well Goku…Whis and I have decided that you will be entering the Hanonji Academy as a Martial Arts instructor."

Goku nodded before narrowing his eyes. "There is something else isn't there?"

Beerus looked at his fellow deity before chuckling, "you catch on quickly Goku, there are actually three things" he replied holding up three fingers.

Goku stood with his arms crossed waiting.

"The first thing is that we want you to keep an eye on Ryuko and Satsuki, if you catch my drift" he said with a cheeky grin

The Saiyan God had an annoyed look on his face as his cheeks turned a bright red. "Sh-shut up!" he stuttered.

Beerus laughed at his friend before regaining his composure. "Alright the second thing you need to do is find out what Ragyo is planning and put a stop to it before it comes to fruition."

Goku nodded before replying to the God, "Sounds easy enough, what's the third thing?"

Beerus looked at the Saiyan God with a serious expression before replying "in about 5 years' time there is going to be a threat that will put the entire planet and possibly the universe in danger. We need you to train the girls to unlock more of their hidden potential that is lying dormant inside their body, possibly because of their genetic make-up and the life fibers inside them as well."

Goku had a serious look on his face before replying, "Consider it done. Now how am I going to go about infiltrating Hanonji Academy?"

Whis stepped up with a smile on his face. "There is no need to worry about that Goku, you already have the job. No interview, no anything. This was a new thing the school started, the "Higher ups" thought it would be a good idea for the students to start learning how to defend themselves, just in case they get into a situation where they are outnumbered."

Goku had a thoughtful look on his face as Whis finished his explanation. "Understandable, but I thought that the students had….Goku Uniforms?" the Saiyan asked with a blanched look on his face at the name of the uniforms.

Whis and Beerus laughed at the saiyan's expression as he stuck his tongue out.

"No only certain individuals in key positions have Goku Uniforms, depending on the levels that they are."

"Oh! I almost forgot, here are some documents just in case they need proof of identity upon arrival" Whis exclaimed as he snapped his fingers as several papers popped into existence along with an identification card that had Goku's picture on the front. Except the picture showed Goku with a black cloak wrapped around him and a mask on his face with a hood pulled up over him.

Whis handed the papers and ID card to Goku as the saiyan looked at the ID. "Umm…why do I have a mask and cloak on me?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Beerus replied "We don't want Ryuko and Satsuki to recognize you just yet my friend, and we also don't Ragyo to know who you are either for…..personal reasons" the God said with an ominous tone.

Goku had a confused look on his face as he looked at the God but shrugged. "I wonder what that was about…. Oh well im sure they are not saying anything for a reason…if they wanted to tell me they will. I trust their judgement."

Whis stepped up and handed Goku the mask and the black cloak. "now that everything is out of the way, let's get started shall we? Oh! And do not worry about your living situation either, I managed to get a big capsule house from Bulma, stocked with food and everything. There is even a gravity chamber in there that goes up to 5000 times earth gravity." Whis replied with a smile.

Goku's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as he grinned. "really! You're the best Master Whis!" he replied as he bowed down to his master before standing back up.

Whis and Beerus laughed before the white haired god replied. "Ah it is of no concern my friend, I thought you might enjoy that so you can keep your mind occupied. And besides…we can't have the next God of Destruction become rusty can we?" he said with a teasing grin.

Goku laughed before putting on the mask and the cloak and replying, "Fair enough. So where will I be transported to?"

Whis tapped his staff on the floor twice before a blue portal opened up in front of the Saiyan. "You will be transported to the edge of town, and when you see a giant white building, that is your destination."

Goku nodded as he lifted the hood on his cloak over his head. "Consider it done. Now let's get started" he said as the mask concealed his voice and made it deeper. The Saiyan God walked toward the portal before turning back to his fellow deities. "I will let you know when I have made some progress in our plans and come across anything important. For now, farewell." The god replied.

Whis and Beerus nodded before the Feline god replied "Take care my friend, and watch yourself."

Goku nodded before entering the portal, his black cloak swishing behind him as the portal closed shut.

Whis and Beerus looked at each other before the White haired God replied.

"Should we have told him..?"

"He will find out sooner or later."


End file.
